


Indigo

by jinnie9609



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnie9609/pseuds/jinnie9609
Summary: It's almost midnight & you're left at the office with Wonpil to finish your project which is due end of day. Who knew that by the end of the day as well, sparks will fly between you and the guy whose smile you liked looking at?
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> Wonpil's photo in Dazed made me do this. Enjoy! (this short fic is originally from my twt account: https://twitter.com/drabbles_dump/status/1295918251537383424/photo/1 )

_Tick tock tick tock._

The only thing that fills your ears in the quiet & dimly lit office were the sound of the hands of the clock moving slowly, second by second, together with the faint sound of the song coming from Wonpil's earphones resting on his shoulder.

It's almost midnight, and on a normal day, you would be out of the office once the clock strikes six, but today's an extremely busier day compared to your "chill" ones. You worked as a part of the marketing team, mostly focusing on graphics, while Wonpil is the one responsible for anything digital. That's why only the two of you were left in the office, at an unusual hour, finishing all deliverables on time. Your (Wonpil and yours) project was scheduled for launch on the next day at exactly 9AM, and when you both thought that your work was done, the head of marketing suddenly changed his mind and asked you two to revise all collateral, due end of day. Most of the works were heavy on your end; Wonpil was there to proofread and suggest. He was a big help to be honest-- he gives you the wittiest copies for your materials.

_Tick tock tick tock._

It has been almost two hours since you left your seat; you were determined to finish all of the work before midnight because you don't want to start your weekend at the office. You leaned your back on your chair as you stretched your arms before turning to look at the guy seated beside you, who is unusually quiet. Wonpil has his eyes closed and with his steady breathing, you assumed he was fast asleep. He mentioned a few hours ago that he isn't used to staying up late on most days.

You couldn't help but smile as you looked at the sleeping Wonpil beside you. He looked so peaceful and beautiful, it was hard to take your eyes off of him.

On your first day of work at the company, Wonpil's smile was the one that welcomed you as soon as you arrived at your work station. His is beside yours, since you two need to work closely with each other for most projects. You couldn't be more thankful to have this ray of sunshine beside you, because on days when work gets too much, just one smile from him is enough to get you through the day.

"Too bad you didn't come with us when we went out for drinks," you remembered one of your workmates say as you ate your lunch at the pantry.

"I was too hungover I couldn't get up from bed." you said before taking a spoonful of your meal. Your workmates, including Wonpil, went out for drinks last Friday the week before. You weren't able to join them because you were on bed the whole day, your head spinning from all you had to drink the night before. Wonpil even texted you and asked you if you were okay at around lunch time that day, and all you could send him was a thumbs up. "Why, did I miss anything?"

"Well, we were all talking and we ended up telling each other who we think are attractive in the office, and Wonpil told us that he thinks you're really cute," your workmate said, with emphasis on the word _'really'._

You blushed upon hearing what she said, but you tried to act like it didn't affect you at all. Deep inside, you were rejoicing. Who knew that the guy you had a crush on in the office thinks that you're really cute? You probably saved a country in your past life for this to happen.

Maybe it was too much for you to assume that things were going to change between you two after that, because it didn't. At all. Wonpil was still the same nice guy who offers you snacks & talks to you about random things while scheduling his ads, nothing more, nothing less.

You had to admit, you felt a little disappointed but maybe Wonpil just found you cute, end of story. That's why you buried that thought at the back of your head until now.

"Why do you have to look like that even when you're asleep?" you whispered to yourself as you looked at him.

Only a few touch ups were needed for your work before you need to have him approve it so you can send it to your boss. Maybe you can let him sleep for a few more minutes while you work on it. With a soft sigh, you stood up to get a glass of water from the pantry before heading back to your work station, and before taking your seat, you took one last look at Wonpil. _'Should I remove his glasses..'_ you thought as you looked at him. After a few seconds of debating with yourself, you finally made the decision to do so.

Slowly, you leaned towards him, your hands slowly getting closer to his face. He looked even more beautiful up close, you had to hold your breath as you got closer. What surprised you the most was how he opened his eyes, void of any signs of sleep, and how he held your wrist to stop you from whatever you were planning to do.

You felt your heart racing in your chest as he looked at you straight in the eyes. To you, the seconds felt longer as you two stared at each other. His usual friendly gaze is now replaced by an intense one which felt like it was boring holes on your head, his touch seemed to emit some kind of electricity running from his skin to yours, feeling every bit of the sensation from your wrist to your toes. You can feel the tension between the two of you, even without words being said.

Wonpil pressed his lips together, his hold on your wrist slowly loosening up. "I.. suggest you stay away from me. Or else.."

With the little courage you had in you, you swallowed the lump in your throat before you asked him, "Or else what?"

"Stay away.. or I'll kiss you."

You just looked at him, not even moving an inch away. His stare felt like he was giving you the permission to leave before he does what he said. Seconds passed with you staying where you are, and Wonpil took this as your response. He placed his hands on your hips as he sat up, pulling you close to have you on his lap, straddling him. "You can still leave if you want to," he said in a soft voice as he leaned closer, the tip of his nose touching yours.

Placing your arms around his shoulders, you shook your head. "I'm staying."

The moment your lips met his felt ecstatic; his lips were soft and sweet, and the way he kissed you oh so gently made you feel like you were going to melt in a puddle of goo anytime soon. At first, his kisses were soft and slow; making you feel butterflies in your stomach as he massaged your lips with his.

It wasn't your first time to be kissed, but the way Wonpil was kissing you was making you forget all the lips you've touched with yours before him. At the moment, nothing else in the world mattered; no deadlines, no launches, no pending deliverables-- just bodies pressed together and lips moving in a slow but fiery dance.

Your hands made their way to Wonpil's hair as he deepened the kiss, tugging on it gently as he nibbled on your lower lip. It was starting to feel too much-- you were overwhelmed by the feeling of his tongue inside your mouth, leading a slow dance with your own, and his hands running up and down your back. It felt so good you didn't want the moment to end.

You were eager to focus on kissing the beautiful pair of lips on yours, but the loud ringing of the alarm of your phone almost made you jump out of his lap. You forgot you set an alarm at exactly midnight to remind yourself to work faster so you and Wonpil can get home as quickly as possible.

Blushing, you bit your lower lip and looked down out of embarassment. The low groans and sound of lips moving against each other was now replaced by the sound of your alarm. You wanted to give yourself a facepalm for setting it, for interrupting your heated moment with Wonpil, but it was too late for that. All that you can do at the moment right now was to reach for your phone sitting on the desk to turn it off.

Wonpil let out a soft chuckle and held your cheek with one hand, tightening his hold on your hips with the other so he can pull you closer. "It's midnight." he said with a sheepish smile as he caressed your cheek with his thumb.

His little gesture was enough to calm your racing heart. You nodded slowly, biting your lower lip. "Yup.. it is midnight."

"I'd really like to kiss you again," Wonpil said with a smile, the one you liked the most. "But i guess we should finish this first so nothing can interrupt us again."

With a small smile and blushing cheeks, you nodded. "I guess that's a better idea."

You were about to get off of his lap, but Wonpil's hold on your hips were tight. "Before we get off topic," he said, burying his face in your neck. You hummed in response as you ran your fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. "I guess I'm sorry for not doing things the usual way, but I'd really like to ask you out for dinner tomorrow night, if that's okay with you?"

"Do you think I can still say no after this?" you said with a soft chuckle as he looked up at you with a smile which made him look like he won the lottery.

You went to work today without knowing that together with your project which was due end of day, sparks will fly between you two as well.

"It's a date, then."

"It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> https://curiouscat.qa/drabbles_dump  
> twt: @drabbles_dump


End file.
